Faces
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: Neil wondered why his best friend made those faces.  WA3


It was one of those rare times when Virginia and her friends came to visit their little town. Boot Hill was oblivious to what the group was doing, but Neil wasn't. A fight against a demon who wishes to create another Filgaia... part of him wanted to believe it, the other wanted to laugh it off and continue his mundane work at the farm. Their stories were too grand to be real. Even so, he always looked forward to their visits. While it was nice to talk to the others, there was one who he looked forward to best: his childhood friend, Virginia Maxwell.

Virginia and the others were already heading to Aunt Shalte's. Their dusty selves needed a break from fighting all the unpleasant monsters out in the wasteland, no?

Neil took his place right by the ARMs-smithy, waiting for his childhood friend. After their stomachs were filled and their clothes changed, they would usually venture out in the town, taking in the scenery. Clive would talk to Virginia's relatives. Gallows would undoubtedly hit on the pretty girls around the town. Jet would probably stick close to Virginia, staying near enough to keep an eye on her. The two have grown quite close...

"Neil!"

Virginia was the first to race out of the Maxwell home, an eager light on her face. She ran and waved boisterously, in such an unlady-like manner. Then again, Virginia wasn't like most girls, no sirree. This daring lady fought monsters, spoke her mind, and was very stubborn. Neil always admired this about her; she was willing to do anything to follow her beliefs.

"Hey Ginny!" he shouted back, and soon they both hugged.

"It's been a while," he said, grinning at his friend. She grinned right back, hands on hips.

"Not that long, Neil. We've visited a few weeks back," she replied.

He shrugged, and then they headed towards a small tree.

Soon enough she was talking about everything: the monsters, the devious plot this Beatrice had, how the other towns fared. She even mentioned the touchier subjects, such as her father's death and how this dream-demon tried to manipulate an innocent Baskar.

While she told him of her adventures, he couldn't help but stare at her, period. Whenever she spoke to her friends or any of the townsfolk, she maintained a cheery countenance. With him, her face became more expressive. She showed her sneers, disgust, and sadness. One question always nagged his mind: why him? The answer was quite obvoius. He was her childhood friend, and they never kept secrets from each other. Then again, she was great friends with the Drifters that accompanied her. Still, her face remained cheery even with the ones she risked her life for. Those faces...

"...and now we need to go to the final showdown in the Sea of Dreams," Virginia said, and Neil marked the saddened and determined look on her face.

"That's quite a story," Neil replied. "And you know that I wish you guys well, ridiculous as that sounds."

Virginia laughed. "Still don't quite believe me, huh?"

Neil crinkled his nose playfully. "When I get the chance to travel this world on my own one day, then I might believe you."

There was a slight rustle just behind them. Neil had a fairly good idea of who it was. Who else would go out of their way to keep watch?

"I think your boyfriend is keeping tabs on us, Ginny," he whispered, and laughed when he saw her reaction. Her face held a hot blush, and her previously-determined eyes were now narrowed with rage.

"N-no! He's not my boyfriend! He just wants me to be safe, just like the others!"

"Yeah, Gallows and Clive are really going out of their way to keep an eye on us," Neil said, smiling. Gallows was ahead of them, talking it up with one of the ladies. Clive was nowhere to be seen.

Virginia bowed her head in defeat, muttering incoherently. Her cheeks were still red, and the brown-haired youth watched with amusement.

"Jeez, this Jet guy does so much for you, isn't it obvious?" Neil asked. Virginia slowly nodded, her face quickly losing its blush.

"I know he does..." she murmured. "But you know me, it's tough to display my true feelings to people sometimes."

Neil recalled her first meeting with Werner and how she reacted to him, with anger. It was sometimes the same with Jet. And yet, their actions proved that they really cared. Virginia finally moved on from Werner, and the usual fights with the silver-haired man were very rare.

"You shouldn't avoid that. He likes you, you like him, end of story," Neil said, and laughed again. Virginia's face now looked foolish and tomato-red.

"S-shut up, Neil, stop spoutin' out stuff like that out loud!" she sputtered, and her gloved hands shielded her face.

Again, another face.

"Alright alright, I'll let you off easy tonight," he said. "But next time you visit you better come back with news of your engagement."

Virginia moved her hands from her face, and there was a look of worry.

"I really hope that there IS a next time, Neil."

Virginia briefly touched her ARMs holsters, and there was a distant, faraway look in her eyes...

There was silence between the two. Virginia was undoubtedly thinking about the next challenge the group will face, and Neil was busy feeling guilty.

Change the subject.

"Uhh, Ginny, there's something I've always wanted to ask you," Neil started. Virginia snapped from her daze and stared at him.

"What about?"

"Your faces."

Virginia tilted her head slightly, confused and a little curious. "My faces?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You sometimes make faces you normally don't show to others. And why is it that you only show them to me?" He then leaned forwad to her and whispered in a mock-conspiratonial tone, "What are you trying to tell me?"

Virginia could only stare, and Neil chukled at her blank look. "See? You're making a face right now."

She seemed to think about that question for a while. "...I'm not sure, actually. I wasn't even aware I was."

"Now you are," he said, and she playfully punched his arm.

"I'm...not sure. I always keep myself optimistic with everyone I meet. I try to keep myself happy even when the odds are against us. Maybe that's why I always look happy with everyone."

"And me? Why show me your actual reactions to situations?"

Virginia was silent for another moment. "...Because you're my friend."

Neil nodded. Of course. He was the childhood buddy, the one she will trust always. Why wouldn't she show him her true self?

To his surprise, she continued. "You've stuck with me in the best and worst times. You were with me when Daddy left Mommy and I, you were with me when Mommy died from sickness. You were there with me when I practiced using my ARMs, and you were there when I decided to become a Drifter one day."

Virginia smiled, her cerulean eyes gentle. "You're closer than a brother to me. I trust you with my feelings... and when I talk about my adventures, it feels like I can say anything, including expressing what I truly felt those times."

Neil slowly nodded, fully understanding. "You really feel comfortable unmasking yourself with me, huh?"

"Yeah. I feel better after I talk to you, almost like unloading a burden within me," Virginia brightened up. "Maybe that's why I smile when I am with the others!"

"And make monkey faces when you're with me," the youth finished, and earned another playful punch to the arm.

Hearing another rustle just behind them, Neil began to develop a wicked grin. He winked at Virginia and said, "Here I thought that you saw me as something more."

She caught on, and said, "I'm really sorry Neil, but hey, you sure are cute! One day I just might go out with you!"

The two friends nearly burst out with laughter when a certain silver-haired youth landed right in front of them, twigs in his hair.

"What?" he shouted, his eyes trained on Neil only. "Virginia, you'd rather go out with him?"

"Why would you care, Jet?" Virginia said, putting on the most innocent face she can muster. "Oh, don't tell me that YOU had the hots for me!"

He sputtered and shook his head fiercely. "N-no! I don't have time to deal with stupid chatterboxes, much less you!"

He stormed off, not before first giving Neil his infamous death glare.

"Yep, it's official, he likes you," Neil stated. Virginia gave him her death-glare as well.

"Yep, it's official, you're DEAD MEAT!" Virginia roared, and gave chase to her best friend.


End file.
